kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby's Dream Land 3
Darn you gooey... your... obnoxious... behavior... is... distracting me... >.< Uhh, wut? god i love that gameSparker03 23:47, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Poor Reception?? This article claims that many don't like DL3, but never goes on to give a reception or explanation on the supposed setbacks it was responsible for. Anyone up for elaborating for me? Stephini 11:58, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Bad ending in need of fixing The video for the bad ending doesn't appear to work. When I tried to load it, it said that the video did not exist. Shouldn't we find a new bad ending video to solve this? DoodleDragon (talk) 17:36, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok, i fixed it. That Starman that hides in the corner [[User_talk:That Starman that hides in the corner|''Do you hide in a corner?]] 05:55, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Artwork trivia Kirby's pose for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U is heavily inspired by his Good Ending pose in this game, should we add this fact? Rorosilky5 (talk) 17:25, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure you can call that "heavily" inspired, given that it is just Kirby in a sitting pose, something rather generic. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:13, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Should we still add it in by any chance? Rorosilky5 (talk) 17:18, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Ally Names We have the Japanese names of the friendly characters who give Heart Stars, but we don't have an established source. I assume the names came from a Japanese guide book, but which one? It'd be nice if we could cite the names on each page. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You are who you choose to copy...]] 18:21, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :I get the feeling those names have all come from Kirby's Rainbow Resort, which in turn were probably translated somehow. That's all I know. Iqskirby (talk) 12:01, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Enemy List I noticed that Mony is listed twice in the list of enemies (once in alphabetical order, the second time out of alphabetical order). I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but since I haven't figured out how to edit this particular template yet, can someone delete the second instance of Mony in that list? Thanks. Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 14:18, February 22, 2018 (UTC) :Should be fixed now. If it doesn't look fixed, click the page's edit button, and then publish without editing. Since you did nothing, it won't count as an edit, but it can act as a sort of "refresh," making the page up-to-date with template changes. Iqskirby Happy February 14:29, February 22, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, it's fixed now. For future reference, though, how did you edit that template? Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 14:35, February 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Templates have their own special pages. If you want to edit them, go to the search bar, type Template:, and then the name of the template, no space after the colon. Iqskirby Happy February 14:38, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Logo This wiki's particular rip of the game's logo has always bothered me, but it doesn't seem like there's an official source file; Nintendo's own marketing team used it in a video celebrating Kirby's 25th anniversary. Recently, an artist named Nico Vliek started remastering older game logos in vector format, including ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, ''as seen here . His recreations are free-to-use, but aren't technically official; would it be alright to use them for the wiki, or should we stick to using the "official" rips? DryKirby64 (talk) 22:56, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :As nice as these look, I think we'll kindly decline on that. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:04, May 4, 2018 (UTC)